


Sometimes A Kiss Must Be Taken

by Wolfmage553



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Raven Queen is a benevolent troll, Spoilers for Campaign 1 Episode 64, Technically Stolen First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmage553/pseuds/Wolfmage553
Summary: What if the Raven Queen had suggested to Vax'ildan a way to bring back Tiberius that was unusual?
Relationships: Keyleth/Vax'ildan (Critical Role), Vax'ildan/Tiberius Stormwind





	Sometimes A Kiss Must Be Taken

Vax looked upon his friend's perfectly preserved body laying in his makeshift grave and silently prayed to the Raven Queen for an answer. There had to be some way that he could bring back his friend. He heard the Raven Queen say "I don't think you'll like what you need to do."

Vax said "I don't care what I need to do, I just want my friend back."

The Raven Queen said "I can't bring him back through normal means but if he were bound to you, I could bring him back."

Vax asked "Isn't he already bound to me as a friend?"

The Raven Queen said "I meant bound to you as much more than a friend."

A long pause followed the words before Vax asked "As a lover?"

He saw a vision of the Raven Queen silently nodding before it faded away. Vax felt his face heat up as the rest of his friends looked on in confusion.

Vax said "There is a way to bring Tiberius back but..."

Keyleth excitably asked "What is it?!"

Vax sighed and said "I need to bind him to myself for the Raven Queen to bring him back."

Scanlan asked "As a best friend?"

Vax said "As a lover."

The rest of Vox Machina gasped simultaneously. Silence fell over the entire group as they pondered what to do. They pondered if Vax would be allowed to date Keyleth if they went through with this. Scanlan eventually said "Sure, the Raven Queen could say that Tibsy and Vax are lovers but they don't need to act like they are."

The rest of the group agreed with Scanlan on that front and set about preparing the binding ritual. Tiberius's body was taken out of the makeshift grave and placed him on the ground, drawing special runes on the ground around Tiberius's body which began to glow as soon as they were done. Vax took the path in the runes the Raven Queen told him to take and eventually reached Tiberius's body, sitting down and right beside Tiberius's body in a kneeled position. Words came to Vax's mind as he said "Raven Queen, please do not claim this soul this day for I love him so. My life is bleak and dark without him to be my light. I wish for us to be bound and to nevermore be unbound so that for not just today, not just tomorrow, but for the rest of eternity we will not be separated and may our love shine through evil's darkness."

Vax felt his face heat up for the second time that day, if not hour, when he heard the Raven Queen's next instruction "The final step is to seal the bond with a lover's kiss." Vax decided that stopping at that point would be selfish and inconsiderate, not just to Tiberius but to the rest of his friends. He positioned himself so that he could feel Tiberius's pulse during the kiss so that way Tiberius didn't wake up before the kiss ended. Vax pressed his lips against Tiberius's lips and felt a magical surge run through his body as a vision rushed through his mind, the vision showing him what the future could bring for him and Tiberius. The magical surge began to fade as Vax finally ended the kiss when he felt Tiberius's pulse.

Tiberius opened his eyes and sat up slowly and Vax felt his heart beat faster but had to quickly regain his composure when he heard Tiberius ask "Vax, why are you blushing?"

Vax awkwardly fake coughed and said "The Raven Queen is benevolent but sometimes there's no understanding the logic of the gods."

Tiberius tiled his head but decided not to dig further into that conversation as Vax helped Tiberius stand up and the two of them walked back to the rest of their friends, unconsciously holding each other's hand and smiling warmly at each other.


End file.
